怪物　Body Bag
by Ebil-Baka
Summary: They say monsters come out at night. They also say curiosity kills the cat. They were right. account of a psychotic killer and his victim AUAR, Bond, S&M, Tort
1. Prelude

**Title: **怪物　Body Bag

**Author's Note**: I felt like writing something utterly psycho today. Let's begin. (smirk)**  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

This was not supposed to happen. He should be home now, sound asleep on his bed.

Tonight was just like any other night. Naruto had finished his late night shift, bid his colleagues goodbye and left for home. As usual, he had taken the same route home. Walking down the quiet neighborhood, through its well lit roads with small white apartments tucked neatly on each side, everything was familiar, and nothing seemed out of sort. Even so, he should have been wary; you could never be sure of what you could meet at such ungodly hours.

Then, he heard a noise – clattering and then a heavy thud. Once again, he should have known better to check it out. After all, curiosity kills the cat. The sound had come from a narrow lane which spanned off from the main road into this dark alley. The street lamp which was supposed to light up that area was flickering madly, its weak yellow light throwing everything into wild eerie shadows. For one moment, the blond saw nothing out of ordinary. There was just a car parked to the back entrance of a private apartment and some overturned rubbish cans. "Must be a cat…" Naruto mumbled under his breath and almost turned to leave.

Something moved suddenly, making him faltered in step. There was something heading towards him. Warning bells started to go off in his head, telling him to run but like in some cliché horror movie, he was barely able to back up a few steps before the ominous shadows parted to show its abomination. The man was slightly taller than him, not particularly built that Naruto would have any problem over-wrestling him under normal circumstances. However, the cool teal eyes staring passively at him were with such a commanding aura, it froze him to the spot.

Gracefully, the other stepped further into the flickering light and closer to him. Under the yellowish glow, his short spiky hair came ablaze in bright red and where his eyebrows should be, a tattoo of the Chinese character for love愛bled deeply into his forehead. The raw beauty which the man possessed was intimidating and distracting. It came a little late to Naruto that there was another pressing matter, when recognization of the blood spattered messily across the other's face and clothes finally sunk in. Blue eyes widened in fright, watching in morbid fascination as the redhead licked the blood off his lips, smearing his mouth ruby red.

Then, the emotionless mask broke into a psychotic smirk and Naruto knew nothing anymore.

**TBC…**


	2. Cut 1

**Title: **怪物　Body Bag

**Author's Note**: Haha, two chapters within hours. Hmm, no reviews yet, I guess I am done for the day then. If you can't figure out yet, I am the kind of long-winded writers. So if you want smut, you have to wait :D

* * *

_NOTE_: I was listening to Myaku by Dir en Grey while writing this chapter. You could say this chapter is inspired by its music video too. Diru Roxx!

**Cut 1**  
He woke, pale lashes fluttered open to reveal weary eyes. For a long moment, the youth stared blankly in darkness, feeling disoriented. This was definitely neither his home nor his bed. He was lying on, what he perceived as the cold and unforgiving cement floor of a strange room. Naruto struggled to his feet, swaying slightly when he felt a dull pain at the back of his head.

Tentatively, he touched his sore scalp and his fingers came away with a sticky wet substance. Despite the fact it was so dark that he could barely even make out his fingers before him, he knew without doubt he was bleeding. The wound must be from when the dangerous man knocked him unconscious. With what weapon, Naruto was not sure. One thing he was certain though, was the other could move faster than him, and that would be a big problem if he ever wanted to escape.

Looking on the optimistic side, he was glad that the bleeding was slowing down and there seemed to be no signs of concussion. Be that as he may, wit may be his only redeeming factor. "Wit…" the blonde snorted mirthlessly under his breath. Without the creepy man around him now, he certainly felt bolder and more to his usual self. Thinking back to earlier, he saw in his mind the openings which he could have make the break for, yet missed. "Darn it!" the blond swore angrily at himself before assuring his abused ego, "I was just too shocked at seeing the guy there. I mean those MUST be fake blood or red paint! I merely freaked out. Next time I am not going to back down easily from the sissy. Grrr."

Naruto felt around blindly in the dark, occasionally cussing in pain when he bummed into odd objects and edges. Judging from his senseless fidgeting about, he could tell the room was fairly big. Finally he came to a flat surface with a handle, a door. He yanked at it and was surprised when it opened up with ease. He gave a yelp of triumph which subsequently turned to confusion when a soft whirring sound was heard and cool air blasted him face front. "What?!" The moment he exclaimed, light suddenly came on and flooded the room in a bright burst. The boy immediately shielded his sensitive eyes from the impromptu glare; it was only after a few seconds before he adjusted to the fluorescent light. By then, he noticed the teal-eyed man had come down a wooden stairway and was standing fairly close to him, next to the lamp switch. A shiver went involuntarily up his spine at the realization that he did not even hear the man come in.

A quick glance around told Naruto he was situated in a basement currently. What attracted his attention were the weird and unfriendly tools placed almost everywhere, some which could prove useful in a fight of violence. However, the stranger seemed the least bothered that he could easily reach for any weapon in here. In actual fact, he merely stood his place and watched the blond calmly in the way a scientist would watch his mouse subject.

Naruto gulped, his hand reaching out to the sides, searching blindly. Instead, he accidentally pulled down some cloth and he darted a nervous look at what he had just uncovered. "What are all these doing in a fucking basement?!" He gaped idiotically at the operating theater table, complete with surgical lights, anesthesia machines, patient monitors and so on. He stumbled back, and was greeted once again by the blast of cool air at his back. It was coming from the door he had opened earlier on. The boy dared a peek over his shoulders. He blinked and blinked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing at the moment. Slowly, he made a full turn to face the big sized refrigerator properly.

On the rows of racks, were numerous bottles lined neatly together. Each bottle had a label with a person's name on it, and inside the bottles, human organs soaked in grainy solution. Heart, lung, kidney, brain... Naruto wavered, feeling light-headed as his heart beginning to pound even faster in his chest. Everything seemed to swim before his eyes, suffocating him while he ogled at the contents of the refrigerator in revulsion.

"Fake blood? Red paint? Hah. I am so fucked."

**TBC…**


	3. Cut 2

**Title: **怪物　Body Bag

**Author's Note**: The long awaited chapter 3. Sorry to disappoint but don't expect this chapter to be up-to-par as the previous two. I am too busy with work and school so already lacked the energy to write, let alone think about the plot. I am crashing my bed now so pardon me if there are any grammar errors. Too tired to think anymore…

* * *

**Cut 2**

"Don't scream." The stranger spoke softly, urgency lacing his low baritone voice. Approaching slowly, he threw his hands out to show their emptiness and his lack of harmful intention. Taken aback by the other's sudden change in demeanor, Naruto peered at him in suspicion, bright blue eyes narrowing with intense curiosity similar to that of the jaybird. His fear jabbered at him from within, but he stuffed it deeper into the back of his mind until he was able to face this loony with as much calm as he could muster under the fucked up circumstances.

"Why shouldn't I?" the blond challenged, raising his chin in defiance.

"Shhh…" the redhead made a wild gesture for silence as he crept closer, teal greens darting to look at the exit nervously before returning to him. He looked as though he was expecting something big and bad to charge through the door and gobbles him up any moment now.

"Don't come any closer…" Naruto warned under his breath, the stranger's urgency bringing him to whisper in absurd low tones too. Retreating a few steps, he darted behind the operating table to place some much needed distance between the two of them. "I have come to get you out of here!" the redhead exclaimed, raising his non-existing eyebrows to show his exasperation at Naruto's stupidity. "What??" this time round, it was the blue-eyed youth who gaped at the said man in disbelief. "Save me from who? Yourself? You are the one who got me here!" "No I didn't. That was my little bro, Gaara…" the redhead gave a lopsided grin, as though expecting the one liner to explain the whole situation. "Ya…right. You must think that I am retarded enough to fall for that old look-alike joke." The blond rolled his eyes, only to receive a serious look. "Shit, you mean for real?"

Kankuro nodded solemnly, his smile twisting down into an apologetic frown. "I am real sorry, man. Getting you into this weird shit…But I swear Gaara isn't that bad." The man's sincere expression almost made Naruto believed him but he still held onto his misgivings and remained behind the safety of the cold metal table.

A sudden heavy thud from above rocked the naked fluorescent lamp, spinning the basement into a wild dance of yellow strobes whilst flaky dust crumbled from the ceiling onto the two of them. Both of them switched bewildered glances to the area which the sound has came from, dulled as it was by the layers of wall. "What's that?" Naruto muttered his question out loud only to get hushed up by Kankuro again. "Not so loud…I'll go check it out now. Don't do anything stupid, stay low. I'll try to think of ways to get you out." With that said, the other man climbed up the stairs, careful not to make any noise on the creaky boards and went out of the door.

For a long moment, Naruto listened attentively to the shuffling and muffled low drones coming from the first level, trying hard to make sense of the sounds. The snippets of low talking voices which the blond hung onto soon escalated to furious yelling. Naruto yelped in surprise when yet another loud crash rattled the ceiling. The lamp rattled in its bare frame, and burnt out in a soft frizzle, shrouding the basement into darkness again. Recovering from his minor shock, the blond listened with abated breath to what seemed like a scuffle. After forever, the noises finally subsided and there was the ominous pregnant silence that never failed to befall after bad happenings, suffocating the air with its cold suspense.

Fearing the worse for Kankuro, Naruto crept closer to the door, straining to hear for any indication to which the older brother was still alive and breathing. He was almost near the door, at the foot of the stairs when the door swung open unexpectedly. He swore his heart has skipped a beat at that exact moment.

Standing at the doorway was a figure shadowed by the piercing bright light coming from outside. Naruto almost wanted to call out Kankuro's name but hesitated when the other just stood unmoving at the top. He could not see the person's face. Then the man shifted slightly so that a glimmer of light hit his face at the angle which revealed only the eyes – cold and dead greens - staring harshly down at Naruto, threatening to swallow him up with the insanity that lurked behind them.

"Gaara…"

**TBC**


	4. Cut 3

**Title: **怪物　Body Bag

**Author's Note**: Yet another long awaited chapter. Feed me reviews.

* * *

**Cut 3**

"You are awake."

Naruto stared wide-eyed, his body still with tension.

"And you have already met Kankuro…"

The blond shook his head vigorously. "I have met no brother of yours!"

Gaara stared hard at the lying boy. "I see. Amazing how you knew he was my brother though."

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed at his mistake and apologized to Kankuro inwardly. He hoped his slip of tongue did not just get the poor guy into trouble.

"He really is such a bothersome fellow, always sticking his nose into my matters. Maybe…" the redhead paused and sneered. "It's about time I feed him to the stupid raccoon."

"Raccoon?" Naruto wondered out loud, confused.

"Hmm…yes." The sneer spread into a ferocious grin as Gaara tapped a finger to his head and emphasized indulgently. "It seems like the stupid raccoon has taken quite a liking to Kankuro since forever, always chattering non-stop in my head to kill him."

"WHAT? That is your brother you are talking about! He is family, one of your closest people!" the other protested at the mental idea, disbelief and urgency bringing his voice up a pitch.

"F…amily?" Gaara drawled out the single vocabulary as if it was something unfamiliar and bitter on his tongue, head slowly tilting as cold teal eyes clouded over with unexpressed emotions. Then just as suddenly as his mood change, his head snapped back up to its original position and blazing eyes flashed at Naruto while its provoked owner spat, "ALL THE MORE HE SHOULD DIE! I NEED NO FAMILY! PEOPLE BETRAYS PEOPLE! YES! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!"

The blond swallowed at the livid display of a psycho, not sure how to react at the moment.

"That stupid raccoon is right. Kankuro is always giving me trouble. I…should kill him now, otherwise he is going to betray me one day." Gaara's raging speech dropped to self-assuring mumble.

As he heard the remark from the lunatic, Naruto has a flashback of moments just not long ago – Kankuro defending his little brother, telling him with the utmost sincerity that Gaara… "isn't so bad!" The blond snarled out the last few words, and in a heartbeat, swung the surgical lights crashing down on the other guy. Taken aback by the outburst, the redhead barely avoided the heavy equipment from hitting him, only to be pounced and pushed to the floor.



"HOW COULD YOU?!" Naruto roared into his face, fists strangling the shirt collar of the man beneath him. "KANKURO BELIEVED IN YOU! HE SWORE TO ME THAT YOU ARE NOT A BAD PERSON. HE DEFENDED YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE JUST A MURDERING PYSCHO WHO KEEPS SOUVENOIRS OF PEOPLE ORGANS! HE BELIVE YOU ARE GOOD AND DEFENDED YOU IN FRONT OF THE PERSON YOU JUST KIDNAPPED!"

After the ringing confession yelled into his face, Gaara simply lay motionlessly and stared passively back at the blond for a moment of silence. Meanwhile, Naruto panted softly, his breath ghosting over the other's face as the adrenaline lingering from his outburst faded to a muter emotion. "Do you know what it means to have such a wonderful brother like him? I have nobody like him in my life, to believe and defend me! I have always been alone since the day I was born and that loneliness is terrible. It eats you up from inside. Do you know how much I wish I can have someone like Kankuro! Do you understand? And all you want is to kill him! Do you so desperately crave to be alone?"

A strong kick that sent him flying backwards was the answer that Naruto received to his questions. He crashed into the back wall, crumpling into a tangled mess on the floor. Struggling to get his bearings back, the blond stumbled to his feet only to be slammed back against the concrete. A warm body pressed onto his, restricting his movements while a firm hand held his throat in place. Gaara's handsome face loomed close and those haunting green eyes pierced into his soul with a mesmerizing promise. Suddenly aware of their proximity, Naruto could not help the quick intake of breath nor the absurd blush that rose to his cheeks. On the other hand, the redhead was strangely calm from his earlier madness, almost peaceful.

"You are right." The dangerous man simply said.

The next moment, those pale lips were crushed against his and Naruto lost his train of thoughts.

**TBC...**


	5. Cut 4

**Title: **怪物　Body Bag

**Author's Note**: I just want to get this scene out of my system before I forgot! I was listening to Dir en Grey's _Cage_ and _Egnirys Cimredopyh +) an Injection_ (the latter song title spelled Hypodermic Syringe backwards!) while writing. You guys should try the songs while reading too. Enjoy this crazy short update.

* * *

**Cut 4**

"You are right."

Those simple words echoed in his mind, but none made sense, not with those cold deadly lips locked onto his. Prior to the paleness, the lips kissing him was demanding and ruthless, as of expected from a man of Gaara's caliber. Realizing his prediction, Naruto began protesting, punching the other's chest in an attempt to get him away, but due to the disadvantageous angle he was being held to, he could not gather enough force in his fists. Making a strangled sound of frustration, he then tried to squirm his way out from the madman's advances while desperately trying to pry open the merciless fingers digging into his throat. _I cannot breathe!_ Eyes widening almost comically, he made a wide gesture at the other man to release him. Naruto was ignored.

Slowly, he felt himself suffocating from the lack of air, the pressure and the intensity radiating from Gaara. Every single movement brought about agonizing pain and additional burden to his body as he tried to breathe through his nose, all the while hearing the sounds of his furiously pumping heart thundering in his head like a frightened animal. He was almost gone, beyond thinking as an individual, and he saw nothing but those mean teal eyes staring deep down into his core; they making him shuddered.

_This man can really kill me._

The singular thought burnt itself into Naruto's mind and soon manifested into a horrible nightmare swimming at the edge of his consciousness. Agitated, he closed his eyes, hoping to shut out the vision of the madman. Engrossed in his escapism, the blond did not realize the kiss has ended abruptly and he could breathe once again. He did not catch the cold glint of ominous silver as Gaara held the sharp device before the light, tapped gently then tested the piston minutely, ejecting a fractional amount of hypodermic liquid from the tip. Those pale lips spread into a leer and in one swift motion, the man drove the sharp needle into the other's neck and pumped the syringe's dubious contents into his bloodstream.

Naruto's eyes flew open at the unexpected sharp pain, and he gasped.

"You are right. I won't kill Kankuro. Nevertheless, you are not going anywhere." Gaara stated with finality then swooped down for another deeper kiss, thrusting his tongue into the conveniently open mouth and thoroughly ravaged the shocked man. When they broke apart again, white spots were dancing across Naruto's vision and the edges of his peripherals were blurred. He wavered, shaking his head vigorously but still feeling himself go under the drug's influence.

"Sleep now. I have a guest to entertain." The devilish smile that overtook Gaara's handsome face was the last thing Naruto saw as the madman switched off the lights and went out. He slid down to the ground in an exhausted slump and lay quietly, listening as his kidnapper greeted his female visitor. As his breaths slowly evened out, he vaguely registered the panicked screams of the woman. Then, everything went black and he knew no more.

**TBC**


	6. Betrayal Side Story

**A/N: This chapter is about Naruto's history. I couldn't find a way to fit it into the main storyline so I decided to make it a side story. I need some opinions now. Should I leave this side story in Body Bag as one of the chapters? Does it disrupt the flow of story? Or should I separate into another story? **

* * *

**Betrayal – Naruto' s Story**

Side story to 怪物Body Bag.

There was no need for words. They just knew at the first glance, the first moment they laid eyes on each other. They were the same. They had the same eyes. The matron had been smiling, with the dying passion in those tired eyes of hers, as her mouth moved to form words, introducing the new charge to the rest of the orphanage. The child was beautiful, with his dark ebony hair contrasting against his pale porcelain skin. There was chatter as children started crowding around the child and asking questions, curious about him. He showed no reaction, holding his poise and head high with elegance while regarding the rest with an uncaring cold look unbefitting for a child of his young age. There and then, he was already an adult and nobody else could have understood. That was until his eyes left the babbling fools around him and drifted across the room to another boy watching quietly from the shadows. The other kid was the exact opposite of him, with his bright sunshine blond hair and tanned golden skin; his presence could not have been missed easily by anyone. Even so, he managed to blend into the dark corner he was standing at, the shadows clinging to him like a second skin and he was still like a statue, silently watching the event unfolding before him. He beheld an air of confidence, sure nobody could have seen him in his little dark space. Their eyes had met. They had known then. With small hidden smiles, they had acknowledged each other presence – that summer, with the sun shimmering through the drizzling blanket of rain.

They grew older together. Each day, they had each other only. They were like friends, confidants and brothers, then something closer as they approached their 13th summers, and no one else in the orphanage would have been wiser about their relationship. The golden one trusted the other, and he knew it was the same with him. That was enough.

More time flew. They were wiser, more jaded than ever when the dark one learnt a terrible secret about his family or to be precise, his brother. He got more demanding and suddenly just having each other was no longer enough. Revenge began to weigh the scale in his mind and he slowly broke down, the last pieces of him falling apart as the truth ate him up. The golden one comforted him and gave more than he could have given and yet it was still not enough. Then a slimy man came to the dark one, claiming to be his uncle and offering him a chance for revenge. The older man said many things – about the evil deeds of his brother and how he was still alive and well. The dark one had listened intently and believed. He believed every word and took up the offer. He left the orphanage and the golden boy, never coming back for a long time.

Soon, he was independent enough to leave the orphanage too. He had found his potential as an artist and debuted in the art world. Not soon after, with his talent, he was on his way to become a reputable artist in their country. At the same time, he occasionally saw the news about the dark one becoming an outstanding prosecutor who never lost a case since his beginning of career. There were also rumors about how the young prosecutor would stop at nothing to find the defendants guilty, including forging evidence. Even then, the golden one continued believing in the other.

Finally when it came to their 22nd summers, there was news that the dark one had successfully prosecuted one of the outstanding politicians – his brother. The older man was found guilty for several serious criminal offences and was condemned to a death sentence. Overnight, the dark one became the most famous prosecutor of the era. He then called the golden one out and they met secretly in a park for the first time since their 7 years of separation. Before they could exchange words, they were attacked by the family member of a man he had prosecuted. In the struggle, the family member accidentally fell off a steep hill and broke his neck, dying instantly.

The two were brought into custody but as the questioning went on, the golden one soon found himself becoming the sole suspect in the case of accidental manslaughter. Suddenly, there were no mentions of the dark one being present at the scene and he was due for trial. Before the night of the trial, the dark one came to him. With avoiding eyes, he told the boy who still trusted him that the society was watching him intently due to his latest court victory and he could not afford to be linked to this case. The golden boy had asked why.

"The rumors are true." With that sentence, the dark one admitted to forging evidence. He added that the current investigation may hit too close to home for comfort and they could dig out lots of dirt on him if the case linked up to him. He asked the other to lie for him.

At the last moments before he stepped out the cell, the dark one looked up, ebony eyes looking boldly into blue ones. No words were exchanged as they stared at each other for a long time. Finally the other turned and left without looking back. Watching the retreating back, understanding came to the golden one's mind and tears streamed down his face.

_His eyes…They were no longer the same. _


End file.
